When a Man Loves a Woman
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Raven and Aqualad shorts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really? Do I even need to say it?

1. Sky

Aqualad sometimes panicked that he and Raven weren't meant to be together: he was of the sea and she of the sky.

2. Ice cream

Raven licked the ice cream off the back of her spoon and leaned back against Aqualad's chest, "Are you sure you don't want a midnight snack too?"

3. Movie

Aqualad took Raven's hand and left the theatre, "And now we know..._The Eye_ sucks."

4. Garden

Raven rolled her eyes as Aqualad dropped to one knee as they strolled through the flower garden, "Thy beauty is more potent than any of this...these...flowers!"

5. Zoo

"Now...honey...please explain again exactly why you and Beast Boy felt the need to try to release the dolphins from the zoo?"

6. Sign

Raven searched the water with her eyes, attempting to find any sign of her boyfriend's success in his battle.

7. Smile

Raven gave Aqualad a small smile and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you."

8. Beauty

"Wow Rae...you look...that dress is...wow."

9. Horror

Despite his girlfriend's goth appearance Aqualad was surprised to learn horror movies scared the shit out of her.

10. Shopping

Aqualad helped Beast Boy shop for his wedding tux and knew that soon he would be shopping for one too.

11. Umbrella

Raven greatly enjoyed the fact that she never had to use an umbrella when it was raining thanks to her boyfriend's ability to control water.

12. Game

Raven slept on Aqualad's lap having grown bored of the now five hour game of Monopoly between him, Speedy, BB, and Flash.

13. Laughter

Aqualad just adored hearing Rae's so rare, but so special laughter.

14. Memory

Raven stored away the image of her husband coaching their son's t-ball team as a memory she wanted forever.

15. Family

"That's it! I give up!" Raven announced "Aqualad we are obviously not meant to have success-Michael stop that!-ful family pictures taken."

16. Candle

Raven lit the candles in her room and sat down next to her boyfriend to teach him to meditate properly.

17. Holiday

Aqualad set up the jack o' lantern as Raven placed in the candle before yanking him down for a kiss.

18. Prize

Raven just watched half in amusement, half in exasperation as her boyfriend attempted to win every goldfish at the carnival to "set them free".

19. Phone

Aqualad retrieved Raven's dropped phone from the bottom of the pool and removed the water from it.

20. Charm

Aqualad's comment about his good looks and charm made Raven laugh, "You've been hanging around with Beast Boy too much."

21. Color

When Raven emerged wearing her new, white cloak Aqualad couldn't have been prouder.

22. Thought

"From the minute I saw you, Aqualad, I though you were so unbelievably sexy."

23. Beach

Aqualad held Raven's waist as the surfboard caught a wave and her surfing lesson began.

24. Fan

Aqualad put in the fan in their new nursery as Raven handed him screws with her powers.

25. Ticket

Raven tucked her club ticket into her back pocket and danced the night away with her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Cry

The only person Raven ever felt comfortable crying in front of was Aqualad.

2. Drink

Aqualad lifted Raven into his arms and sighed, "Rae…you only had, like, two drinks. You really stink at holding alcohol."

3. Fast

Raven sighed and stopped swimming, "I give up, AL. You're a faster swimmer than I am."

4. Unzip

Raven sighed as her daughter unzipped her coat and took it off, handing it to her mother the moment they got into the store.

5. Message

Aqualad never would tell but he saved every message that Raven wrote him as a keepsake.

6. Couple

Raven envisioned her and Aqualad as a couple the first minute they met.

7. Picture

Raven dusted the entertainment center and smiled at the wedding picture of her and Aqualad.

8. Plant

Raven tugged Aqualad down by the collar of his shirt and planted her lips on his.

9. Winter

Raven cuddled closer to Aqualad as their horse-drawn sleigh pulled them through the snow.

10. Lift

Aqualad lifted Raven into his arms and spun her around, "I'm going to be a daddy!!!!!!"

11. Colorful

A colorful lei was placed around both Raven and Aqualad, signifying their marriage as the Hawaii sun set behind them.

12. Direction

"My life is moving in a new direction, Speedy. Raven is my life now…and I love it."

13. Return

Raven returned Aqualad's smile with a small smile of her own.

14. Sky

Aqualad nearly had a heart attack when Raven first took him flying.

15. Special

Aqualad never had to tell Raven how special she was to him; his action spoke louder than his words.

16. Want

"Raven, I want you to know I love you with all my heart."

17. New

Even with the new baby Raven and Aqualad still found time to spend with each other.

18. Live

Both Raven and Aqualad lived for each other.

19. Happy

"Aqualad, he-he makes me happy, Starfire…really, really happy."

20. If

If you were to ask Aqualad who his favorite person was, he'd say Raven.

21. Meal

Aqualad cooked, happily whistling as he made a meal for his fiancé.

22. Dessert

Whenever Aqualad cooked dinner, Raven would make dessert for them both.

23. News

It was no news to anyone that Raven and Aqualad were going out, they all knew it would have happened eventually.

24. Story

Raven laid her head on Aqualad's bare chest, "Do you remember the story of how we met?"

25. Date

Raven was just beaming after Aqualad asked her out on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Rescue

"Aqualad…you don't NEED to rescue the fish from the pet store."

2. Travel

Raven shivered in the brisk New York air, "Let's go to Hawaii, okay AL?"

3. Tired

Aqualad laid his head on Raven's lap and allowed his eyes to slip shut.

4. Blame

"Yes Aualad. I am blaming you for our child's obsession with taking a bath."

5. Wish

When Raven saw a shooting star she leaned in to kiss Aqualad, not needing to make a wish.

6. Smirk

Raven looked at her husband with a smirk as their son spit up on him, "I told you to use a burp cloth."

7. Snow

Raven and Aqualad flopped in the snow to make snow angels.

8. Pet

Raven gave Aqualad a look, "Don't blame me. You let them get a dog. You deal with it."

9. Cute

'He's cute,' Raven thought to herself as Aqualad argued with Beast Boy.

10. Thought

Aqualad thought about how much he loved the girl in front of him as he attempted to teach her to surf.

11. Last

For their last date as just boyfriend and girlfriend Aqualad had taken Raven snorkeling, calling beautiful fish over for her to see.

12. Strong

Aqualad was amazed at how emotionally strong Raven was.

13. Best

"Hey Speedy, will you be my best man?"

14. Panic

Raven thought it was cute how Aqualad would panic if their new daughter so much as hiccupped.

15. Amuse

No matter what he did Aqualad always managed to amuse her.

16. Break

Aqualad felt his heart break for Raven when she told him the story of her past.

17. Impress

"I need to impress him with my outfit Terra. It needs to say sexy but not desperate."

18. Jealous

Raven felt something blow up behind her as Aualad's fangirls hung all over him.

19. Yellow

"You look really beautiful in yellow Rae. Its such a pretty color on you," Aqualad mentioned about her new sundress.

20. Flu

Aqualad kissed Raven's head, "Get some rest my flu-ridden goddess."

21. Shock

Raven gripped Aqualad's hand as the first shock of the earthquake went through the T-Tower.

22. Lucky

"I'm so lucky to have him, Terra. He's perfect."

23. Off

Aqualad clicked off the light in the nursery and turned to Raven, "Our kids are finally asleeep."

24. Work

Raven watched her son and daughter, hard at work, and actually getting along.

25. Smile

Raven's rare smile always made Aqualad's day.


End file.
